New Year's Night
by MeganLucy26
Summary: booth and brennan celebrate the new year together for the first time since becoming that little bit more than partners. [happy new year, see you in 2016].


first off, i hope everyone had a wonderful christmas and thank you to everyone who commented on 'that first christmas morning' they all meant so much to me and i'm glad you all liked it. so im pretty sure i restarted this three times before finally coming up with this at around eleven last night. it kind of just came out and i literally finished it like thirty minutes ago but i wanted to get this out there for you all so i hope you enjoy it and leave me a little review if you do! -Megan x

 **-bones-**

 _ **New Year's Night:**_

They stood side by side on the roof of her building, her nestled tightly into his side, both clad in only their pyjamas, hastily pulled on shoes and heavy winter coats that had been hanging side by side in her closet. He'd wrapped her in a scarf, bobble hat and slipped the mittens onto her hands even as she'd protested.

 _"I'm not an invalid, Booth."_

 _"I'm well aware of that fact, Bones, I just don't want you to catch a cold."_

 _"But it's okay for you to become ill?"_

 _"I'm not carrying our baby, Bones, you don't get much sleep as it is and catching a case of the sniffles will only make it worse."_

Without realising his eyes had moved from looking out over the landscape to watch her. Her cheeks had turned pink from the cold, her blue eyes sparkling as her eyes moved constantly across the night sky, cataloging everything she saw until her eyes landed on him, her cheeks turning pink for an entirely different reason.

"You're staring at me, Booth."

"I know."

He watched as she frowned, her eyes creasing in confusion before she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, Bones."

She immediately looked down, a small smile forming on her lips as she nestled herself closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bones."

He'd first whispered it to her the morning after she'd told him she was pregnant. Her hesitant but sure reply had come seconds later, but it had taken her several more weeks to be fully comfortable with openly expressing her feelings to him without being prompted to by him first. Sometimes the three little words left her mouth randomly, in the middle of a conversation, while he was driving them to the lab or a crime scene, over lunch at the diner. Her cheeks would immediately flush afterwards, as if she hadn't meant for the words to come out, and each time all he could do was smile, give her his own words of love, and more often than not kiss her soundly because sometimes words just weren't enough.

He'd been struggling to put his happiness into words lately. Casually passing another agent in the Hoover, or one of the squints at the lab, when the question came, " _how's life?_ " he'd been unable to do anything but grin like an idiot and stupidly reply that Bones and his children were wonderful. The comment usually earned him a slap on the back and a quick congratulations from the squints, his own colleagues were another thing all together and he'd playfully threatened to pull his gun on one too many people.

He couldn't help that he was deliriously happy. He got to spend every night beside the woman he loved, got to wake up next to her every morning, watching as she blinked the sleep from her eyes and groggily whispered him a good morning, he got to stand beside her each and every day as her partner in every aspect of the word. He'd been there that morning when she'd run a hand across what had been her flat abdomen only to find a small bump where their daughter was growing. He'd been sitting beside her in her office, dutifully completing paperwork when their daughter had decided to move for the first time, a tiny flutter that only her mother could feel, and he'd been there eight days later, patiently waiting his turn, when their daughter had pressed against his hand for the very first time.

In the five or so month since that fateful day that one squint had lost his life but another had been beautifully conceived in the early breaking of dawn the following morning, they'd had their ups and downs but each time they'd found their way back to one another, something he vowed to do for the rest of his life because he was not going to lose her, not after everything they'd gone through to get there and after he'd finally experienced what being with Dr Temperance Brennan was like.

Smiling, he kept his eyes on her, even when she reached up, punching him lightly in the shoulder when he refused to look away. A cheer erupted from the building across the street, finally drawing his eyes away from her. The cheers morphed into counting, and he turned back to her to find her eyes widening slightly and a small smile gracing her features, a sure sign that their daughter was now awake.

"Your daughter is awake."

"Well she didn't want to miss out on the celebrations, right, sweetheart?"

Sliding a hand beneath her coat, smoothing it across the slight bump, he chuckled when she shivered, recoiling away from him.

"Booth, your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry, Bones."

He didn't remove his hand, just pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek as the counting across the street continued, the cheers growing louder. He took a quick moment to appreciate their solitude, and her ability to guilt a certain artist when she'd attempted to use a best friend card in order to get them both to the Hodgins estate to celebrate the New Year.

" _10..._ "

As the countdown began he pulled her closer, hand still nestled inside her coat, over the spot where their daughter was growing, marvelling at how his life had changed for the better since that moment the previous year.

" _9... 8..._ "

He had to stop himself from physically bouncing around, 2011 had been a rough year for them but they'd come out of it stronger and together, but the arrival of 2012, the year they'd find their home, the year their daughter would be born, his first full year with her, he was giddy with happiness.

" _7... 6..._ "

He joined in the countdown, smiling as she laughed and resting his forehead against hers, whispering the numbers against her lips.

" _5... 4..._ "

Their daughter decided that it would be a good moment to make her presence known, kicking out against his hand. _Daughter_. They were having a baby. She was carrying _his_ baby.

" _3..._ "

"I love you, Bones."

" _2..._ "

"I love you, Seeley."

" _1..._ "

Her use of his first name only served to make him grin wider as her eyes fell shut and she closed the rest of space between their lips.

Shouts of " _Happy New Year_ " echoed from across the street as the once dark night sky exploded in colour. Moving his lips against hers he grinned, felt the pull of her own lips as she smiled and the difficulty that came with trying to kiss her around their smiles.

"Happy New Year, Bones."

The words came in a brief pause in their kiss, when she'd laughed happily and buried her head into his shoulder, her arms looped around his back, holding him tightly against her.

"Happy New Year, Booth."

She pulled back to kiss him again, before her eyes lifted to the sky, watching the fireworks. His eyes remained on her, blue eyes crinkled in happiness and face painted with a smile.

Turning slightly towards him, she flushed when she found his eyes already on her once again. Smiling, she reached up to kiss his cheek, lingering at the corner of his mouth before burying her head once again in his neck.

"Booth?"

She spoke in his ear, voice soft and lips gently caressing his ear lobe.

"Yeah, Bones?"

He felt her lips curve into a smile when his voice cracked, brain suddenly foggy and unable to cooperate with his demands.

"I'm glad we didn't go to the party."

"Why's that?"

"Because–" She breathed, nipping at his ear, "now, I can take you to bed–" her lips moved to his neck, nipping at his skin, "–and put on our very own firework display, just for _you_ –" her voice had lowered considerably, lips moving against his neck as she spoke, "–and _me_."

Placing a final kiss against his neck she removed herself from his arms, laughing at his wide-eyed expression, before taking his hand and raising a single eyebrow.

"Are you coming?"

He smiled, receiving the double entendre loud and clear as he motioned for her to lead the way.

"Oh, we will be, baby, _very_ soon."

 **-bones-**

happy new year's eve everyone, i'll see you all in 2016, hopefully, if i can actually get something written!


End file.
